1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for tracking signal sources and more particularly to a system for tracking one or more signal sources and for pointing a device toward the signal sources being tracked.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Many circumstances exist in which it is desirable to track a moving object or person and to follow the moving object or person with a camera, spotlight, microphone or other similar device. For example, in live stage performances particularly of operas and ballets, it is common practice to follow the star performers or soloists with individual spotlights.
Following performers with spotlights night after night as they repeat the same performance can become a tedious job and is considered by many to be somewhat undesirable. As a result, controlling spotlights to track performing artists has traditionally been assigned to semi-skilled workers or super-annuated members of the theatrical electricians crew. This has frequently resulted in faulty spotlight control due to lack of interest, impaired physical abilities, fatique, illness and other human frailties. Naturally, poor spotlight control can be very distracting to an audience and may result in an otherwise flawless performance receiving unfavorable reviews.
A need therefore exists for an automated system whereby performing artists can be automatically tracked with spotlights.
Many analogous situations exist wherein it is necessary to follow a moving performer or object with a spotlight or equivalent apparatus such as in television coverage of theatrical and sporting events. For example, in televising or videotaping theatrical performances, it may be desirable to have one or more isolated cameras follow individual soloists or performers to record in detail all aspects of their performances. Similarly, in sporting events it is often desirable to have one or more television cameras following the ball or individual star players. In such instances it would be useful to have a system for permitting the cameras to automatically track the desired object or individuals to eliminate the need for one or more television camera men. In this regard it it pointed out that camera men are highly skilled, rather than semi-skilled, and thus often command rather high salaries. Accordingly elimination of some individual cameramen and other sophisticated technicians would tend to reduce the cost of televising certain types of events.
A need for a system for tracking individuals also exists in the field of security where it is desirable to use television or photographic equipment to automatically track and record the movements of a watchman or security guard. Many other similar circumstances exist wherein there is a need for a system which automatically tracks individuals or objects.